Family is forever True mothers never lie
by Irish Girl Angel
Summary: sequal to Heros are remembered, Legends never die, which i strongly recommend you read first. a woman has come to the dojo, how does she know Kenshin? what does this mean for Jade? *chapter 10 up!*
1. The new woman

this is the sequal to Heros are remembered, Legends never die. 6 years have passed since Kenshin discovered his  
illigetimate daughter Jade. Now, she is a blossoming 15 yr. old, with friends and family. But something is  
coming that will disturb to peace............  
  
disclaimer~ i still don't own Rurouni Kenshin,  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Yahiko, give me back my sword!" The redheaded girl chased her friend around the dojo. He turned and ran   
backwards, sticking his tonge out at her. In response, she tackle him, and they fell to the ground laughing,  
rolling in the dust until Yahiko pinned her down under him. "Geroff me!"  
  
Instead of moving, Yahiko bent down, and, much to his surprise, kissed Jade hesitantly on the lips. again to   
his surprise, she kissed him back. They stayed like that for several seconds (or it could have been minutes)  
until a small voice innterupted innocently.  
  
"Whatcha doin big sissie?" Three year old Kenji stared in grotesque horror at the teenagers. They scrambled  
away from each other quickly, blushing furiosly, Jade shooting her brother death glares. After slowly counting   
to ten she turned to the confused child.  
  
"Kenji, you didn't just see that okay?"  
  
"Okay sissie, I sawed nothing."  
  
As Jade was about to respond, a woman entered the gates of the dojo.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kenshin Himura," she said.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
I think this is a good place to leave off.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	2. Kenshin's reaction

i'm back with chapter 2!  
  
disclaimer~ I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Before Yahiko or Jade could respond, Kenji opened his big fat mouth.  
  
"Dada's inside!"   
  
The woman looked at Kenji strangely. "Chibi, shush!" Jade said as he covered his mouth. "We're not supposed  
to let strangers into the dojo," she whispered to him. 'To late now though she added silently to herself.  
Jade brushed dirt off her kimono, suddenly aware that she and Yahiko werre covered in it. 'Another to late  
now.' "Ummm...... follow us please."  
  
Thankfully, Yahiko took the lead, with Jade and Kenji bringing up the rear. Yahiko led them to the kitchen.  
He opened the doorto reveal Kenshin chopping vegetables. He turned when the door opened. His face paled,   
and his knife clattered to the floor.  
  
Dispite that, his voice was eerily calm. "Jade, Yahiko, Kenji, come here please." Once the children were   
safely at his side, he spoke to the woman. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"What, no 'Hello, nice to see you after sixteen years'?"  
  
Karou chose thae moment to enter the kitchen. She assesed the situation imidiatly, seeing the way her   
husband glared at the visitor.  
  
"Kenshin dear, should I take the kids?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Take Yahiko and Kenji. Jade can stay," Kenshin responded.  
  
"But Kenshin-!"  
  
"Let her stay Kaoru. It is something that she needs to hear."  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
ahhhh look, another good cliffie.  
  
Ja'ne! 


	3. Damasu's intent

i'm back with this story. sorry for the long update guys.  
  
disclaimer~i still don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giving Kenshin starge looks, Kaoru picked up Kenji and shooed Yahiko out of the kitchen. Once they were gone  
the conversation continued.  
  
"You never answered my question Kenshin," the woman prodded.  
  
"And you never answered mine, Damasu," Kenshin countered dangerously.  
  
"Fine then. I came here to see you again, and to get my daughter back."  
  
"Who are you," Jade pracically screamed, running behind Kenshin.  
  
"Why, Jade, I'm you're mother."  
  
"No," Jade cried out. "Kaoru's my mother, you abandoned me!"  
  
"So did he," said Damasu, pointing at Kenshin.  
  
Unable to hear any more of the woman's rationalizing of her past, Jade fled from the room, past Kenji, past   
Kaoru, and past Yahiko, who was the only one (with enough brains) to get up and follow her as she ran off   
into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yeah, yeah, it's short, but that's all i want in this chapter.   
Ja'ne! 


	4. Jade's escape

Chapter 4, yea!  
  
disclaimer~ i still don't own Ruruoni Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade kept running into the woods, with Yahiko finally catching up to her.  
  
"Jade, wait up," he called.  
  
"No!" Tears fellas she stopped anyway.  
  
"What happened," asked Yahiko. "What did that lady do to you?"  
  
"That lady is Damasu. She claims to be my mother."  
  
Yahiko hugged her. "It's going to be okay Jade. She probably wanted to visit you."  
  
**SLAP**  
  
'That was the wrong thing to say,' thought Yahiko as Jade cried harder than ever and he rubbed a very sore  
cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
another short chapter, but to bad!  
Ja'ne! 


	5. Not So Beautiful Goodbyes

alright, chapter 5! yay me!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the song by Jennifer Hanson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the flow of tears had stopped and Yahiko's cheek stopped hurting, they returned to the dojo. Damasu  
was waiting for Jade's return.  
  
"Come Jade, it's time for us to be leaving now," she called to her daughter in a sing-song voice.  
  
Jade stumbled backwards a few steps, almost tripping, but Yahiko held her up. "Leave where?"  
  
"You're going to come live with me of course," Damasu answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Jade grabbed Yahiko's hand and for the second time ran, dragging him behind her as she called "Father!"  
She and Yahiko nearly ran Kenshin down as they rounded a corner, but instead of knocking him down. Jade  
latched on to him and sobbed.  
  
"You have to go Jade," said Kenshin solemly. It became clear to Jade that the matter had already been  
decided.  
  
"Sweetie, she has every right to take you. As your biological mother, she is your rightful gurdian,"  
Kenshin reasoned, fighting back tears himself. "Go pack your kimonos and say goodbye to Kaoru and Kenji."  
  
Still crying, Jade did as her father bid her. After tearful farewells to her step-mother and step-brother,  
Jade left the dojo with Damasu.  
  
[So ironic, so confusing, to do the right thing and be loosing. I'm always stuck with choosing. Ain't   
that just like life?]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so Jade's gone now. what's gonna happen to bring her back? i don't know either, i'm making this up as i go.  
Ja'ne! 


	6. Midnight Thoughts

alright, so i got serious writer's block. bear with me on this. this was the best i could come up with at the  
moment.  
  
disclaimer~still don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade sat in the yard of her new home. It had to be close to midnight by now, she should be in bed. Instead of  
moving, she layed back under a blanket of stars, wondering what her little brother was doing right now.  
Probably sleeping. She missed Kenji already, stupid pest that he was. Jade missed Kenshin too, and Kaoru. And  
Yahiko (if i get mushy tell me okay). Especially Yahiko. 'But you're never going to see them again,' she told  
herself sternly. It had been a day already, it was time to move on.  
~*~Dojo~*~  
Kenji swung his legs off the porch, gazing at the night sky, meditating (Dana, *gasp* i used a vocab word!)  
on where is 'big sissie' was.  
  
"Kenji, what are you doing up? It's the middle of the night, you should be in bed!" Kenji turned to see his   
overprotective mother hovering over him like Heck's Harpy.  
  
"Miss Jadie Momma! When big sissie comin home?" Kenji locked eyes imploringly (*gasp* another vocab word!)   
with Koaru.  
  
"As soon as your father figures out a way to bring her back, Jade's coming home," she assured the chibi, but  
Kaoru failed to convince herself of that.  
  
"Okay Mommie, me go bed now," (he is sooooooo kawaii!) said Kenji, and toddled off to his room, leaving a  
slightly stunned Kaoru standing on the porch in the middle of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
so there you have it, chapter 6. yay me!  
Ja'ne! 


	7. And So It Begins

*dodges assorted rotten vegetables* I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! last week chewed me up and  
spit me back out, i didn't have much time to write. but here i am, back with another chapter!  
  
disclaimer~ i don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade awoke the next morning to a kimono being tossed into her face and a voice shouting from the doorway.  
  
"Wake up lazy girl," her loving (*cough*not*cough*) mother Damasu roared impatiently. "You already overslept,  
you will never get any work done if you lay in bed all day! UP NOW!"  
  
Damasu slammed the door shut again and stalked away. Jade sat up grogily and fastened the too-small, dingy  
kimono around herself. She sighed as she ran a brush through her flame colored hair. Setting the brush down,  
Jade turned to face the door. It seemed like it was mocking her. Once she opened that door, that meant that  
this was real, and that she would never return to the dojo. Time to face her new life.  
~*~dojo~*~  
"Kenshin, you already killed to save Jade," Sano roared. "How can you give up so easily? At least put up   
put up a fight! She is your daughter for crying out loud!"  
  
"I have no intention of giving up without a fight Sanosuke," Kenshin explained, far to calm for a man who had  
just the day before let his only daughter (though after this Jade fiasco we can only hope) leave with an   
obvoiusly unstable (and crazy, and a baka, and psycotic and i'll shut up now) woman whom the child had never   
met. Not to metion that Kenshin hadn't seen Damasu in ten years.  
  
"Then-," Sano was cut off by the door he had been leaning on sliding open, causing him to fall backwards, and   
thus, getting his poor head trampled by Yahiko, carring Kenji, as he came barreled into the room.  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru's gone," the distrested teenager cried to the flustered rurouni.  
  
"Gone?!" Kenshin jumped up, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Gone Dadda," Kenji responded. "Mama take your sword an go. Say go fight bad lady!"  
  
Kenshin's hand flew to his side, feeling for the reverse blade sword. It wasn't there.  
  
"Let's go Kenshin, Yahiko," said Sano after pulling himself off the floor.   
  
"Wait, Kenji," Yahiko reminded him. He handed the toddler to Sanosuke and raced out the door after Kenshin,   
who was already gone, leaving Sano behind with Kenji.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
there you go. next chapter soon, i promise.  
Ja'ne! 


	8. New friends

another chapter. sorry if Tsubame's name is spelled wrong.  
  
disclaimer~i don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade knelt on the floor of a storage shed, scubbing viciously at dirt that would not be cleaned. After it  
looked halfway decent, she stood up, threw her rag back into the bucket with a small splash, hefted the   
bucket, and marched sourly out of the shed.  
  
Tsubame walked around the corner distractedly, humming softly to herself as she went to find a broom to   
sweep the kitchen.  
  
Jade ran smack into Tsubame, effectivly drenching them both in sudsy water. They both slipped and fell   
flat on their rears. Looking at each other, they began to laugh.  
  
Fighting back a fresh wave of giggles, Jade sputtered, "My name's Jade, what's your's?"  
  
"I'm Tsubame, what are you doing here," the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Damasu's daughter, or newest slave girl, whichever you prefer. Why are you here?"  
  
Tsubame wiped water off her face. "I'm kinda a slave too. Lady Damasu brought me home from the orphanage   
to work for her. I've been here for a few years now."  
  
"How do you do it," Jade inquired incrediously. "I am so sore, I can hardly move!"  
  
Tsubame laughed. "Like I said, I've been here for a few years."  
  
"At least I have one friend here now, " said Jade with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, a friend," agreed Tsubame. They wallked off to finish their chores together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
for some odd reason I wanted to put Tsubame in this fic. humor me people.  
Ja'ne! 


	9. I'd start running now if I were Damasau

yay next chapter!  
  
disclaimer~i don't own any of the original Rurouni Kenshin cast.  
  
A/N~please read Dana's and my story, called Mysteroius Fights, is very good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko finally caught up to Koaru, who had stopped at a street corner, panting for breathm and  
  
shaking like a leaf. Kenshin's sword was next to her on the ground.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, it is not wise to go running off with Sessha's sword," Kenshin began gently.  
  
"I will save my daughter from that monster," Kaoru said forcfully. "No matter what it takes!"  
  
Yahiko looked from the determinded woman to Kenshin and back. He realized what the right choice would be.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru, let's go, we gotta save Jade," he said, helping her up off the ground, grabbing the sword as  
  
she went.  
  
"Right!" The two ran off to save Jade, leaving a very confused rurouni standing there on the street by   
  
himself.  
  
'What just happened' he wondered to himself. Regaining his senses, Kenshin followed Kaoru ansd Yahiko as  
  
they ran double-time to rescue his daughter, who for all they knew didn't want to be rescued. And Kaoru had  
  
a sword. a sword with which, as long as you turned the blade, it was very easy to kill with. Kaoru. Good  
  
golly was Damasu in for it now. Kenshin hastened to follow, wanting to see, in a twisted way, his wife   
  
beating the living tar out of Damasu, that dirty child-stealer. This battle could prove interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay, another chapter done! this fic has only one or two more chappies left!  
  
Ja'ne! 


	10. Happy endings for all except for Damasu

this is like the second or third to last chapter, i'm not sure yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Insolent, worthless child!"   
  
The cry rang harshly on Tsubame's ears and tears came to the soft-spoken girl's eyes as she watched in horror  
  
, but not surprise, she had seen it before, as Damasu slapped Jade cruelly, then threw her across the room.  
  
"B-but, I'm y-your d-d-daughter," Jade stammered as tears swelled in her violet eyes.  
  
"You fool, do you honestly believe that you being my daughter matters now? I just pretended to be a sappy   
  
mother so your softie father would allow you to come with me. You are just a street brat who nobody wants  
  
anymore! A slave is all you are good for!" Damasu cackled evilly as her daughter cowered fearfully on the  
  
floor.  
  
"You are dead wrong Damasu!"  
  
The door slid open with a loud bang to reveal Yahiko wielding his Boken, and Kaoru behind him holding the   
  
Sakabatou uneasily, as if not sure how to use it. "We are Jade's real family, and we have come to take her  
  
back home," Yahiko continued.  
  
Just then, a rare sight appeared. A certain red haired rurouni came puffing up, shouting for 'Koishii to drop  
  
his sword that instant!'It made for quite a sight.  
  
"Kenshin, Damasu just hit Jade," Yahiko pleaded. "She was beating her, she has to be stopped!"  
  
Upon hearing that, Kenshin's eyes began to tinge with a dangerous amber. He snatched the Sakabatou from   
  
Kaoru, and attacked Damasu, who grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself. The two were about to try to   
  
slice each other in half when a voice shouted,  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
The whole kitchen and everyone in it froze like somebody had hit the 'pause' button (authoress waves magic   
  
remote control and cackles evilly).The Chief of Police stalked in authoritatively (another vocab word!), and  
  
much to the surprise and utter shock of everyone there, was followed by a very smug Sanosuke, with little   
  
Kenji on his hip (this scene is getting weirder and weirder). "Now," the Chief continued, "What seems to be   
  
the problem here?"  
  
Everyone pointed fingers at Damasu and chanted in unison,"She hurt Jade!"  
  
The Chief raised eyebrows, but remained calm and composed. "That is a seroius accusation, it is a terrible   
  
crime to beat children. Do you have any proof?"  
  
Jade, still visibly shaking, stood and said in a quavering voice,"Me." She then showed the police the bruises  
  
and scatched she had recieved from Damasu over the course of one single day. Blood from a cut on her forhead,  
  
inflicted from when she had slammed into the wall, mingled with her tears of joy as the police had seen all  
  
the proof they needed to arrest Damasu for beating innocent children.  
  
"Father, what about Tsubame," Jade asked.  
  
"I'll guess she'll have to go back to the orpanage," Kenshin began, but a nudge in the ribcage from Kaoru   
  
changed his answer to "I think she should come home with us."  
  
"Yay," the girls cheered. "Let's go home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
one more chapter to go, two if you guys want an epiloge. make sure you tell me whether or not you ant on in   
  
your review! 


	11. Mysterious strangers again, and the epil...

Yay, final chapter! i will put an epiloge at the end of this chapter. Warning: If you did not read Heros are  
  
Remembered, Legends never die, go back and at least read the first chapter of it, or this will make no sense  
  
to you whatsoever. That said, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin knelt experty over grimy water (honestly, does the man do nothing but the laundry?) as he scrubbed  
  
Kenji's dirty diapers."Hello how may I help you," he inquired of the stranger behind him.  
  
The old man jumped, he had been trying to be silent as he approached the rurouni. "You are as sharp as ever   
  
Battosai."  
  
Kenshin knew the man's voice instantly, he stood and turned to the elder. "We discussed that six years ago.  
  
My name is Kenshin."  
  
Just then Kenji ran by, giggling madly as he eluded Jade and Yahiko, his babysitters. Jade was shouting at   
  
her brother, but the toddler ignored her and kept running, right past Kenshin and the visitor. None of the   
  
children noticed the man, whose eyes were locked on Jade.  
  
"That is your daughter, ne?" The man turned to Kenshin as the toddler and the teenagers rounded the corner.  
  
"You have killed for her."  
  
Kenshin's violet eyes flashed. "How did you know that," he demanded.  
  
The man did not reply, he continued."You also betrayed your first love to get your daughter back. You must  
  
feel very strongly for Jade. Very strongly indeed. It is interesting that you will go as far as to break   
  
your oath not to kill for her. How do you explain that?"  
  
Kenshin remained calm."I would do the same for Kenji."  
  
"You would return to you old ways to preserve the lives of your children. How touching. I told you once that  
  
you could not escape your past Battosai. Legends never die."  
  
"Maybe so," Kenshin said, "maybe so. But it is not nessacary to run from the past. My past brought my child  
  
back to me. There is no need to run from my past, my family loves me the way I am. And in the event that the  
  
Battosai takes over, the love of my family will bring me back."  
  
"Then you have learned the most important lesson of all Kenshin. Love conquers all things." The man turned   
  
and left the dojo.  
  
Kenshin sighed and went back to doing the wash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come back here!" Yahiko followed swiftly behind the six year-old as she ran ahead towards the marketplace.  
  
Jade giggled beside him as she watched their daughter turn and make a face at her father.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin was in front of the child. "Sondok, it is not nice to make faces at your father, he   
  
scolded gently.  
  
"Okay Grandpa," Sondok squealed happily, latching on to Kenshin's legs. The rurouni lost his balace and fell  
  
ungracefully to the dirt. Jade, Yahiko, and Kaoru laughed as Kenshin's eyes swirled anime style.  
  
Things were as they should be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this story is over! hope you enjoyed it! Ja'ne! 


End file.
